


Elisabeth Mai, high priestess

by TheMostMelancholy



Series: Tales Of Luxfell [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostMelancholy/pseuds/TheMostMelancholy





	Elisabeth Mai, high priestess

My name is Elisabeth Mai, daughter of Uriel and Abril Mai, high priestess of Radias, god of dusk and flames. And I have committed sin.

Now, it feels ages ago. Though I know it was only weeks. It was night. My sleep was restless, and my dreams a fevered miasma of heavy chested inquietude. I awoke with the moon at the highest point in the dark cloudless sky, it's light reflecting off all of the pools of water scattered about the countryside of Fjordscar. I could see them all from my window, like miles and miles of small lights screaming voicelessly into the night sky, trying to pierce the darkness but never making it more than an inch off of the surface. There was a chill in the air. It all felt unnatural. I could hear my inner voice telling me to slip back into my light sleep, but I did not listen. I stared out. It was almost breathtaking. That's when I first felt the burning in my chest. It was as if tendrils of tenebrosity had wormed their way around me, softly constricting further and further until I finally became conscious of my shortened breaths. After what felt like hours, my vision blurred, and I fell to the cold ground.  
I had awaken in my bed. The light from the sun, which was still barely climbing out of its grave, did most of the work. Though, it was not purely the sun which had awakened me. Sister Libriah had come into my room to tell me about some horrible thing that was found in the forest outside of Stormwood. But I was in a daze, and could not fully grasp everything she was saying. I could feel fear slowly creeping up my back, as the memories of last night flooded my senses. A terrible cold sweat broke at my brow, leaving the dark skin on my face with a slight sheen. I swallowed hard with worry. Sister Libriah didn't even seem to notice.  
For weeks, I was wracked with worry. I refused to sleep. My sanity was starting to distance itself from me. Nights felt like eternities, but days were a medley of confusion and relief that I can't even begin to remember. Eventually, my clergy starting distancing themselves from me too. During those eternal nights, a rage began to build against them. The rage, however, wasn't mine. It was the rage of a beast. Ever since that night, something has been watching me. Something dark, and evil. Something that was slowly taking control of me through my fear. Even now, I still am not sure what it was. Or where it is currently. All I know is it made me fall into a deep anger. And made me do things I will never forget.  
  
The blood of my clergy is on my hands because of that thing. But all I can do now is face judgement for my sins.  
Oh, great Radias. Please, forgive me for my misgivings. No matter what happens next. Please, for the love of the gods. Keep the souls of my clergy safe. They were all I had.  
  
-Elisabeth Mai. Former high priestess.


End file.
